


Story of.... what exactly?

by Rooster_P_Mayhem_S



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Isekai, M/M, Manga & Anime, Messy, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Characters, Pop Culture, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Rebirth, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/Other, Triggers, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooster_P_Mayhem_S/pseuds/Rooster_P_Mayhem_S
Summary: A traditional Isekai setting.A girl was born tho change the world for a handful of pepole.... so how did that go?
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Leorio Paladiknight/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**!!Attention!!//Based of Manga Timeline// !!Attention!! **

* (Altered to fit age)

-::Aged-up Characters::-

Killua Zoldyck **is 17** at the hunter exam arc.  
Birthday: July 7  
Height: 178cm*  
weight: 64kg*  
Blood Type: A

Gon Freecs is also **17** at the hunter exam arc.  
Birthday: May 5  
Height: 174 cm*  
weight: 69 kg*  
Blood Type: B

**-:: Please take the tags, the ratings and the archive warnings seriously ::-**

I won't post them twice.

I won't be held responsible for anything you find triggering or offensive.  
\- Read at your own risk.  
\- This is a fanfiction NOT A PERSONAL OPINION.  
  



	2. Actual Plot: Chapter 1

Killua was waiting around the street for his navigator.  
The trip to the exam had not been very eventful so he'd basically been sleeping the whole ride to Zaban city from his home far up in the northern part of the world map.  
Flipping through his phone he had a few seconds of observation before pretending to look busy.

"Kyahhhh!!!!!"  
"it's her!"

"Omg! It's her! I love youuuuuuuuuu~!!!!!"

"Let me shake your hand!!!"

There was a cloud of dust in the distance that soon vanished into a back alley.  
Then after awhile of screaming a horde of pepole trudged back out looking downcast and muttering.  
  


Another few seconds went by and out from a barrel at the start of the alley climbed a person and after looking around they quickly approached the tiny restaurant Killua was waiting next to. She was holding a note seemingly in thought. Her face was shrouded by hurried confusion and framed around it rained a long curly nest of honey hair. It's shade was so vibrant it almost looked like it was burning with darkened gold under the sun.

At first glance she was dressed rather revealingly in all hues of black like a villain:  
-A pure black crop long sleeved top, it's v-line rather deep to be fully modest, the right sleeve folded short onto the midsection of her upper arm. Her left sleeve reaching all the way down to her thumb leaving the rest of her fingers and palm bare, A matching glove was equipped to her right hand and lower arm and some type of fur was styled and wrapped over her shoulder to hide her bust.

  
Killua trailed his sight south of her hourglass body, She was wearing black tight fitting pants, the left pant-leg cut clean off into a semi booty shorts situation, granting it an edgy vibe. She was wearing stylish knee-high heels; complimentary to her nice figure.

 _But the way she was holding her note tightly with both hands; looking lost_.   
Was such a stark contrast to her confident outfit.

"Ehmmm excuse me?"  
Killua didn't realise she had noticed him looking at her.

Her green eyes was just as rich and vibrant.  
Not neon green or dull dark-green... it was a deep and warm hue Killua hadn't seen on anyone before.

She handed him the note "Might you be a navigator?"  
_Navigator?.... so she was also an hunter exam applicant?_ Killua smirked inwardly but handed her the note back "No, I'm an applicant like you"

Her eyes lit up a bit.  
"I lost my navigator in the crowd but found the note he dropped before getting swept away" she clasped her hands like a well behaved shy lady would handing him the note.

Killua nodded   
"This note tells us were to go next" Killua turned to the restaurant next to them, "We should try the password before the test starts without us"  
She looked back to the empty street then she nodded "I feel a bit bad not to say thank you to Mr navigator, I hope he's fine on his own" Killua started towards the door.

Holding it so she could enter "As long as they aren't planning to lynch him am I right?"

She looked at Killua before blushing then she giggled and walked inside the establishment "Righ-" 

"Miss!!!"  
Killua and the girl looked back to notice a thin man ragged from the crowd. 

"Ah! Mr Navigator!?" She rushed over and dusted the poor sod off "Are you alright? I'm sorry...."  
She felt instantly bad for almost walking away from him. the man only smiled and shook his head "No it's alright!" he blushed and leveled his eyes to her cleavage.  
Something Killua noticed and grew instantly annoyed at.

Sure Killua had looked too.  
But he was highly annoyed to even feel remotely chucked on before even trying to flirt with the obviously pretty girl.

"Mr Navigator, I found another applicant!" She stood back up and and motioned towards Killua.  
"Mr Navigator this is ..... ehmmm?......AH!?" She got a shocked face and panicked "I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lily... may I know your name?"

Her way of talking under pressure was polite and proper.  
Again such a stark contrast to her appearance.

"Killua"  
Killua smirked and held her hand kissing it, a corny move he knew... but it made her blush bright pink and play with her locks for a few seconds.

"K-Killua.... right"


	3. Chapter 3

Gon is standing around together with Leorio and Kurapika amongst the crowd.  
After a short series of events he and them had finally made it to the exam site and met Tonpa, a veteran applicant with 30+ years under his belt.  
While standing around he spotted someone in the crowd that seemed to have the ability to make most men turn their head to look like he was.  
  


A young beautiful girl around his age with curly honey hair and warm eyes remind Gon of a vibrant forest.  
When she smiled, she was glowing... reminding Gon of the first day of summer when all the flowers were teeming, She was walking next to a guy with messy silver hair

"......"   
The guy next to her was almost just as eye catching.  
Frosty looks, pale skin and deep sapphire eyes that reminded Gon of winter, yes... if the Girl next to him was summer then the boy was indeed a picture of the perfect winter.

 _Perhaps that's why so many were watching?_  
While walking off, the girl with the face of summer glanced Gon's way for only a brief second, but it was all she needed to send him a shy smile then rush after the perfect winter who had not even seemed to notice her smile at Gon.

"Who are they?"  
Gon asked Tonpa who was busy talking to Kurapika and Leorio "That girl and boy over there?"

Tonpa looked at the pair and flinched.  
"Ah.... you mean nr 99 and nr 98?" Tonpa looked like he'd eaten something sour.

"Nr 99, Killua"

"Nr 98, Lily I think he called her..."

"You didn't speak to her?" Gon asked.

Tonpa gave Gon a look "When I tried I was cut off, I'm sorry but I'm not here to cause trouble with crazy... She seemed friendly tho"  
Tonpa regretted that she had been so well guarded.

"I see..."  
Gon wondered if He'd get a chance to talk to them.

  



End file.
